


Just Fast Enough

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Driving, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: Asami always looked beautiful with the wind whipping her hair back from her face.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Just Fast Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kennesaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennesaw/gifts).



Asami always looked beautiful with the wind whipping her hair back from her face, whether they were standing on the edge of a floating island in the spirit world watching battling tides of incandescent waves, or just streaming down the streets of Republic City, as they were now.

She glanced up from the road and smiled at Korra.

"I know everything must seem mundane to you now that we're back…. But honestly, I kind of missed driving."

Korra laid her hand on Asami's and smiled. "Not at all. I brought the best part of the Spirit World back with me."


End file.
